Dares, Hot Sauce and Lana Wallace
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: James, Fred and Louis play a Dare game every month. The dare is set on the first and a forfeit is done if the dare is not completed by the last. Fred's dare in sixth year November is to get Lana Wallace, the Ravenclaw ice-queen to go to Hogsmeade with him. But what will happen when he starts to fall for her? T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Fred and Lana Wallace, who was a totally unapproachable bitch. Until Fred Weasley cracked her shel.

**Fred POV  
**

Me, James and Louis were doing the Dare Game, a more manly version of truth or dare. We dare each other something to do and it has to be done in a month. It is actually pretty fun.

Until now.

"Freddie-Weddie." James turns to face me. "Me and Louis have with an impossible one."

"What?" I ask casually. We have come up with some really good (or evil?) ones. There was one I gave to James which involved flirting with the old trolley witch and 'the next random old lady you see on the the street'. That was the September one we gave on the train. And every time James and Louis say that theirs is impossible and every time I do it.

So, back to the November Dare Game.

"I dare Fred to get Lana Wallace to go on a date with him to Hogsmeade." James smirked. Git.

"And, Freddie-Weddie, remember the forfeit." Louis smirked in an eviller way then James (if that was possible) and pulled out a bottle of Muggle 'Tabasco.'.

If you don't do the dare between the 1st and the last day of the month, you can chug a bottle of Tabasco, (James had to do it once, he turned red and drank about ten glasses of water afterwards) or drink seven shots of firewhisky and propose to the nearest teacher after you drunkenly step into the hallway (yes, it can be a man. Louis did that and got twenty points off Gryffindor).

Evil gits.

**So this is just a prologue. I can write more. **

**Dolphin x**

**Please review, must know whether this is good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred POV

It was the 2nd of November. I decided to get it over and done with, and just get the damn dare done.

"Ahaa." Louis smirked. "That's a tactic. Pity I have to sneak into Hogwarts before I do mine."

Louis's was to play a series of pranks specified by me and James, and then charm my dad's fireworks to spell out "I, Louis Michel Weasley, played this prank." After every single prank.

James had to get drunk and go to the staff room, and do whatever he does while drunk. We don't know, we're often drunk at the same time as each other.

"Errr, hi?" I approached the blonde girl standing in the centre in a group of seven girls.

Lana Wallace turned around and shot a "Seriously?" look at her friends.

"Weasley." Her cold, clear, ice-queen voice rang out. "What do you want?"

"Err, I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade this month?"

Lana curled a lip-gloss covered lip. "There isn't even a trip this weekend, brainiac. We just had one, we don't get another until the end of the month."

'Yessss, plenty of time', I thought.

"I said this month."

"Oh." She giggled to herself meanly. "Well in that case, HELL NO! Do I look mentally defective? Huh? Brainiac? There is nothing that will make me go out with YOU! URRRHH!"

She snapped her fingers, then she and her friends followed her to…somewhere.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" James and Louis appeared, bent over laughing. "Widdle Fweddie Weasley got we-jected. Ahahahahaha, that was good."

"Shut up, gits." I snapped under my breath.

"How you gonna do your dare now-ow?" jeered James, bringing out a bottle of Tabasco.

"Orrr…" Louis waved some Firewhisky in my face.

"Of course I'm gonna do it." I scoffed. How, I don't know, but I'm not telling James and Louis that.

"Man, she called you a 'brainiac'. Good luck. And if she does accept after you bug her about it, don't expect me to answer your 'Help me I am so bored' note." James snickered at me.

"Just put away the hot sauce. I won't be needing it." I said cockily.

"Oho, if you're so sure."

ooooooooooo

Lana POV.

"Ohmygod, I cannot believe he had the nerve to ask me. ME! I mean, I'm Lana Wallace. I'm popular, pretty, and I get good grades. I can't ruin that with someone second-rate like him. Eurgh, I cannot believe him."

"He is kinda handsome." said Coleen Brookes, one of the girls in my dorm. She was painting my toenails.

"OMG, Coll, you did not just say that." said Azalea Entwhistle, my best friend. "He is not handsome. He has carrots on his head, and too many freckles to count! Plus, he will only corrupt and ruin any of us."

Donna Mallory, Thalia West, Cassia Perkins and Liz Earles nodded in agreement.

"I was just trying to see through the eyes of the rest of the school." Coleen protested.

"Ohhhmygod, Coleen, how many times must I drill into your head that we are better than them. We try hard. We don't sneak around and play pranks. We don't get drunk. We don't dress like sluts. We aren't weird and nerdy either. We are perfect and balanced. Any non-perfect man will tip-" I tilted myself left to make a point. "-our balance. So stop being so bloody fair-minded and get on with my toenails."

"Sadly we have to go to our dorm." complained Cassia and Donna. "Anne and Sandra will be there, reading Stuff for Nerds! or whatnot."

"Wait, before you go, can you get my face mask? I have to look perfect."

"Sure!" they said. Pff. They do what I want, except Azalea, but then she is the only one who is as balanced as me. I mean, Liz and Thalia do too much extra reading, Coleen's clothes are too tight, Cassia does sometimes have a few too many drinks and Donna is too eager generally. Still, they're pretty damn close to perfect Ravenclaws, so I put up with them.

They give me and Azalea beauty treatments all the time. It is obvious we are the leaders.

And as for Fred Weasley-screw him. I have a proper, perfect life to get on with, and he's not in the equation of my future. Which reminds me, I have to review my Arithmancy.

**So this is OC (Lana's) way of thinking. She thinks that everyone must be balanced and shun anyone who isn't perfect in that way. It may seem slightly messed up, but the whole point of the story is that she does change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry for being a crappy updater. I could blame my almost-two-weeks long holiday in Italy, but really I am just a crap updater. To make up for it, I will have chapter 4 up before Thursday. But for now, here is….Chapter 3.**

000000000000000000

3rd person pov.

4th November

"Lana-"  
"Weasley, when were we on a first name basis?" Lana asked in a poison-honey voice.  
"I was just wondering if-"  
"No, you idiot. No."

7th November

"Wallace, will you go out with me?"  
"No. Go away."  
  
8th November

"Wallace, will you-"  
"No."  
  
10th November

Fred walked up to Lana in the library.  
"Go away Weasley."

14th November

"Wallace, would you just help me out here?"  
"NO! Fuck off Weasley!"

Lana pov

I was in my dorm.  
"He has been harassing me so much. It's practically stalking!" I moaned.

"It's not." Coleen said. "He's just run into you."

"Urh, she has a point." Donna said. "It's not like he's memorised your schedule or anything."

"Good point." Azalea said. "But he's just a prat and an idiot. No work ethic."

"He made me swear. I never swear. It's not balanced, so I don't do it."

"You just did." Cassia pointed out.  
"Whatever. I'm still the most balanced here, right girls?"

"Yeah." Liz said. "Lana, we'll take care of it. Six star Ravenclaws can be scary."

"Good. Get right on it. Liz, do my nails. Thalia, get my make-up bag. I have a reputation to keep up. Coleen, get my dress for tomorrow That one from that expensive Paris boutique Lausanne."  
"Kk." they chorused.  
"Wait. Cassia can you get my make up? Donna can you fetch my sewing?" Azalea said. She likes sewing, but that doesn't make her unbalanced as she doesn't have to spend every minute of every day doing it.

15th November

Fred pov

"Weasley." snapped a cold voice. I turned around, expecting Wallace, but then why would she talk to me?  
"I am Azalea Entwistle. And this is Donna Mallory, Cassia Perks, Liz Earles, Thalia West and Coleen Brookes. And you are Fred Weasley two who will stop bothering Lana."

"I'm not bothering her." I said. "I like her." (And no, James and Louis, I didn't mean it. Shut up you gits

"No you don't. We are a whole league ahead of you. You prank, we work. We balance ourselves to spend the same time on work, play, and fashion. Images. You just play." Azalea snapped back at me.

"But what about quirks, hobbies? Actual fun?"

"We have hobbies." put in a auburn haired girl.

"Shut up Donna." snapped Lana. "Girls, I sent you here to make him quit bothering me, not chitchat about our secrets! You, Weasley, quit it. Girls, come on! Seriously, why do I even bother...?"

She walked off muttering darkly.

And I saw how she thought. Yeah, it's messed-up. But what can I do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

(3rd person pov)

16th November

"Wallace, will you just come on one measly date?"  
"ARGH!"

18th November

"Wallace. Seriously, one date isn't going to mean much."  
"Er, wrong! I would soil my reputation if I got caught with you in Hogsmeade!"

Lana pov

"Oh-my-god, girls, he is still trying for it!" I shrieked in exasperation. "Dear God, can't he go bother someone else and stop it with me."

"Aww, L, that's adorable. He must reeeaaally like you." Coleen teased.

Azalea rolled her eyes. The others giggled.

"What the HELL?!" I yelled. OK, this was just getting stupid. "Girls, don't be so incredibly stupid! GOD!" Ok, Lana, don't lose your balance, that would be embarrassing.

Phew, I've calmed down. "Girls, what should I do about my problem?"

"Just keep ignoring him." Liz suggested like it was the simplest  
thing.

"Er, no." Azalea gave her a withering look. "That won't work, he'll still annoy L, won't he? I say that Lana- says yes."

"Really, Azalea? Isn't that just like, total surrender? Why would you put poor L through that?" Thalia asked.

"Oh come on, it's not a battle." Azalea muttered, so only I could hear her, as she was sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, but it will be if we don't hurry up!" I muttered back.

"Don't you get it?" Azalea said excitedly. "Lana leads him on. And then she breaks up with him. He probably won't even be sad. You know he doesn't like you."

"But what if he does?" Cassia protested. "Like you, I mean. L, wouldn't it be cruel to lead him on?"

"Yeah, and cruelty isn't balanced!" Donna continued.

"Oh my god! Are you all stupid? House of the Smart much? He doesn't like her!" Azalea complained, exasperated. "My little scheme will prove that balance is better than playing without a work ethic."

"But-" Coleen started to say.

"Enough. Azalea's plan is good. Azalea, your plan will be in force." I said, to avoid a stupid argument. "And girls, don't argue amongst yourselves. It is petty."

Fred pov

"I can see you haven't done yours yet." Louis smirked.  
"Oh, I'll do it." I shot back.  
"Wasshup." James slurred, stumbling in. "Thirty pointsh obf Gribindor, but did it, shuckers."

"Bwa-ha! Now it's just you!" Louis laughed.

"Shuddup you git. I will do this."

"Ha..." James laughed to himself, then stumbled out.

"See, even he knows and he's drunk." snorted Louis. "I'll get the Tabasco now!"

"You're a git." I protested. "There will be no hot sauce for me. I will do this."

"You sound so cheesy." James said, reappearing.

"How are you sober?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Got my girlfriend to do the spell." James said.

"Who, Veronica?" I asked. "You told me she was an airhead."

"Nope, Margot did it. She's this pretty, brainy little Ravenclaw. Took her to Hogsmeade."

"Aww, man, don't tell me you dumped Vee! She is hot!" Louis said.

"'Course not. Vee was in the hospital wing that weekend. Dodgy Skiving Snackbox. And, er, I asked Margot and stuff got too non-platonic."

"Jeez, you are such a player." I said.

"Oh, I am offended." James replied. "And it's not true..."

"Remember that time in May when you dated 3 chicks at once... yeah, Anne, Laura and Ermintrude. Them." I laughed back.

"That was a dare...!"

"I specifically remember daring you to let me and the guys make a smoothie out of stuff in the Hogwarts grounds, and then you'd drink it!"

"Ha...that was hilarious. Sorry, James, mate, I have to agree with Fred here." Louis added.

"Anyway. I will try again soon! I still have 11 days until Hogsmeade!"

"Yeah, because 150th time lucky is so a thing." James snickered.

20th November  
"Wallace."  
"Weasley, I know what you're here for. Fine."  
"Really?" I could not believe it.  
"Backing out. Don't want it so much?"  
"Er, no, I want this. Great. So it's a date. Meet me at 10 outside your common room. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! I got inspiration.

Fred POV

"It's the big date!" Louis cheered as I got to breakfast.

"Shut up git!" I snapped, heaping eggs onto my plate.

"Isn't it just cruel to lead her on?" James asked me.

"She hates me. I hate her. It will all be over soon. And isn't it cruel to lead Veronica Yates on? I saw her crying yesterday." I replied.

"Yeah, and then two hours later me and James saw her disappear into a broom closet with a random seventh year." Louis said.

"And Margot's a much better catch." James added.

Lana POV

My dorm was a flurry of clothes and make up and perfume fumes. As it always is on Hogsmeade weekends.

I hate not coming out on top. The others obviously all got perfect Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Blake MacMillan, Ernest Goldstein, Jeremy Dagworth, those kind of guys.

So the girls are all flurrying around while I just sit there wearing a white skirt and blue off-shoulder sweater.

"Get ready L! Put on this nail varnish." They tease me, as I sulk slightly. No way am I trying hard for _Fred Weasley_. What his family did was heroic, but that does not change the fact that he is an immature prankster I will ditch after a bit.

Fred POV

I was waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room, looking normal. Of course Louis used his blondness to get a cute fifth year, and James got Margot (who is way too good for him, I mean she is pretty _and_ smart.)

"Hi Lana." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hi." she replied in the same forced manner.

Oh joy. This is going to be so much fun.

We arrived at Hogsmeade. "Where do want to go?" I asked.

"Um, Gladrags, then Allie's Boutique, and then Dress Heaven." she replied.

"Then triple W and Zonko's?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Ugh, fine. Come on."

Later…

(still Fred POV)

"Do you want me to take your bags?" I asked. She had five bags with sweaters, scarves, a skirt, a cashmere beanie (seriously?) and a dress.

"Fine." She shoved her bags at me and continued clacking up the street in brown high heel boots.

"This is fun." I said, weakly trying to initiate a conversation.

"Yeah." She replied just as weakly.

"So what is this 'balance' thing about?" I asked. Maybe that would get it going.

She scowled, muttered something about 'not trusting the girls' and replied. "It means that you work enough to get good grades, but you have fun. The balance of work of fun. Not a party girl, not a nerd. Simple."

"But what about hobbies?" I asked. This sounded really out of wack.

"Look, why should I tell you now? Now come on, I want to go to the Teashop."

"Madam Puddifoots?"

"Blech, no, why would I set foot in that tacky place? The Teashop is way better. Come on!"

Afterwards

Lana POV

"So what is this balance thing about?" he asked for the fourth time.

"Weasley!" I snap for the fourth time. "It is not your business to find out about my ideals on our first… time out together! Now I want to go to Poprocket. The new store. COME ON!"

Poprocket is our last stop. I let him go to the stores like Honeydukes, and I went to all the clothes stores. It actually wasn't too bad.

Wait did I just think that? Oh god, I am losing it.

Fred POV

"How did it go?" Louis asked.

"It wasn't too bad. I mean she dragged me around every clothes store in the village and we had to eat in this weird Teashop place. She was all right. She might have twigged that I am just out with her because I have to be." I answered.

"Your day went better than my day. Margot dumped me because she heard that I had been dating her while my girlfriend was in the hospital wing." James looked crabby.

"Yeah, and she knows Tania Haines who knows Mark Bitley who's dating Mikayla Jeffrey who's cousin is Leila Jeffrey who is dating Adam Woodworth and Adam's sister Rena knows Lina Brocklehurst who knows Mia Turpin whose sister Justine runs the gossip column." Louis added. "She will get it around that you are a cheater and a player."

"No-one could get that around. That's like 100 degree separation." James said, but he still looked quite worried.

Lana POV

"Ooh, J-Goss is up!" Coleen squealed.

"Gossipphile." Donna rolled her eyes, but she was excited. J-Goss is awesome.

"At least you didn't date Weasley's dumb cousin." Azalea said to me. "Look. James Sirius Potter: Love Rat: Dated girl while girlfriend was sick! Details inside."

"I'd prefer Weasley over him." I spat.

"Ooooh, L, but last week you said that you would rather date Potter than Weasley. Your words: At least Potter isn't covered with carrots." Liz smirked.

"Hey, that is hairist!" Cassia protested, tossing her auburn curls

I love my friends, I really do.

Wait, have I ever said that? I have always made myself unapproachable, even with my friends. I am going mad.


End file.
